yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Jedi Knights of Zootopia
The Jedi Knights of Zootopia is another movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Connie starts to feel like she'll never become a Jedi Knight. Then later, The Princesses feel a strong disturbance in the force somewhere outside Zootopia. So, Yuna volunteers for her and Connie to investigate. In Zootopia, They team up with Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Ahsoka Tano and discover an old Jedi temple but soon they'll have to face an old foe, Darth Maul who was sent by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to steal the Journals, Free them, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. Plot Connie's Doubts/Disturbance in The Force One fine day in Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Connie were paying the Royal Family a visit. Later, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about the ways of the Jedi. As for Connie, She was busy thinking about the times she had with Yuna but always was at Padawan rank. She then talks to Firestorm about her feelings about being just a simple Padawan and how she wishes to be a Jedi Knight. Later, She talks to Yuna and Ahsoka Tano about her time to be a Jedi Knight someday. Then later that night the Princesses feel a very strong disturbance in the Force. Darth Maul has returned/Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family gives their order Meanwhile on board a space shuttle, Darth Maul was resurrected and revived by Bill Cipher's spell as he and the Nightmare Family sends him on a mission to find the Journals and free them. Maul agrees to help and sets a course for Earth. Sending someone to investigate/Yuna and Connie set off The Next morning, The Princesses call a meeting and share about the disturbance they felt and determine it came from the outskirts of Zootopia. So, They conclude to send someone or somepony to investigate it. However, In order for the investigation to go safely, They can only send 2. Yuna then volunteers for her and Connie to go and investigate. Contacting the ZPD/Yuna explained to her friends At the Golden Oaks Library, Misako contacted the ZPD and imformed Chief Bogo about the investigation in Zootopia. Then, He assigned Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to assist in the investigation while Smilo and Finn take a few days off until they returned. Yuna explained Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper, Mabel, and the others about her mission alone with Connie. In the vehicle room, Yuna and Connie are bringing out the Night Express for their trip to Zootopia to prepare for their mission. And they also bring Nightstar and Firestorm along with them. All of Yuna's friends wished them best of luck. Yuna and Connie pack their belongings/Saying their goodbyes to their friends Later, Yuna and Connie were soon ready to depart. Yuna packed her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 while Connie packed her Journal 10 as they packed everything they need on their mission. Then, They said their goodbyes to all of their friends as they get ready for tomorrow. Preparing for the mission/Darth Maul makes his way That night in Skylands, Connie was still thinking about herself at Padawan rank. Then, Golden Queen gave her an advice about the true meaning of true worth of being knighted. That made Connie feel much better as she got herself a glass of water and went to bed. Meanwhile, Maul's shuttle soon landed on Earth and he begin his search for Yuna and the others as he sends out the probe droids. Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families The next morning, The Night Express was at steam and Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families. Then, They set off to the Train Station. And the Night Express sets off to Zootopia. Jedi training with Ahsoka/Two young Jedi Knights of Equestria on a mission On board the train, Yuna and Connie are greeted by Ahsoka Tano who was here to help them on their mission. On their way to Zootopia, Ahsoka trained Yuna and Connie to prepare for any dangers lurking at the outskirts. Then later on, Connie asked Ahsoka about her time as Anakin's Padawan. She explained the whole story just before Darth Vader even existed. Connie then tells Ahsoka about her feelings about never becoming a Jedi Knight. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Luna, Hiro and Solarna were taking care of things with Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones. Luna comforts Isamu as Misako give her a helping hand. At the vehicle room, Yuna's friends and cousins and the Human Counterparts of the Mane 9, Trixie, Flash Sentry, The CMC, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Shadowbolts got the Millennium Falcon and the X-Wing Fighters tested. Arrival in Zootopia/Meet up with Nick and Judy Soon after a long trip, The Night Express finally stopped at Zootopia at the Savannah Central Train Station. Then, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde met up with Yuna, Connie, and Ahsoka. Back at Golden Oaks Library, Dipper and Mabel helps out Misako with some babysitting duty at the Nursery. Luna and Novel were getting worried about Yuna and Connie. Hiro and Green Bills kept their wives company. Back with Yuna and Connie, They research on their Journals about the Jedi Knight skills. That night, Yuna, Connie, Ahsoka, Judy and Nick talked about where the Ancient Jedi Temple was at. Soon, They had a goodnight's rest to continued their journey. The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster The next morning, . Yuna and Connie looked at their Journals about the Old Jedi Temple and . Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, . Yuna's friends, cousins and the Human Counterparts are . , . Back with Yuna, Connie, Ashoka, Judy and Nick, . Story of the temple/Flashback of the past Discovering a lost Alicorn Holocron/It's Darth Maul! Duel with Maul/Connie vs. Darth Maul/Maul's defeat Arrival back home/The Knighting of Connie Celebrating Yuna and Connie's heroism Trivia *This is when Connie becomes a Jedi Knight Scenes #Connie's Doubts/Disturbance in The Force #Darth Maul has returned/Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family gives their order #Sending someone to investigate/Yuna and Connie set off #Contacting the ZPD/Yuna explained to her friends #Yuna and Connie pack their belongings/Saying their goodbyes to their friends #Preparing for the mission/Darth Maul makes his way #Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families #Jedi training with Ahsoka/Two young Jedi Knights of Equestria on a mission #Arrival in Zootopia/Meet up with Nick and Judy #The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster #Story of the temple/Flashback of the past #Discovering a lost Alicorn Holocron/It's Darth Maul! #Duel with Maul/Connie vs. Darth Maul/Maul's defeat #Arrival back home/The Knighting of Connie #Celebrating Yuna and Connie's heroism Soundtrack #You'll Play Your Part (Connie, Yuna, Ahsoka Tano) #The Jungle Book - Mowgli's Leaving (as Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families) # # #Journey to the Center of The Earth - Minecar Adventure (during the Minecar roller coaster ride) # #Anywhere in Your Dreams (Connie and Ahsoka Tano) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225